Recipe for Disaster
Recipe for Disaster is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Tab Murphy, it originally aired on May 26, 2012. Story Evil is at work deep inside the Black Pyramid. Using the ashes of the ancient beast known as the Sycorax and the magical powers of the Ancient Spirits of Evil, Mumm-Ra resurrects the dinosaur-like creature and then imbues it with his own soul. Meanwhile, the ThunderCats are making their way back in the ThunderTank to the City of Dogs to get WilyKit, WilyKat and Snarf. Before they left, Lion-O, trying to impress Pumyra, gave her a flower which unfortunately caused her face to swell up due to an allergic reaction. Along the way, the Cats stop to help Ponzi, a travelling salesman who had recently been chased out of the Wollo Village due to selling fake elixirs. Seeing Pumyra’s swollen face, Ponzi sells Lion-O a vial of his miracle elixir. With his cart wheel repaired, Pozi bids the Cats goodbye and goes off on his way. Suddenly, the Sycorax imbued with Mumm-Ra’s spirit arrives on the scene and attacks the ThunderCats. They use all of their weapons and firepower against it but nothing appears to have any effect. When the beast grabs Lion-O, the bottle of miracle elixir falls to the ground and breaks, releasing strange fumes that immediately cause the Sycorax to pass out. Realizing that the miracle elixir is the only thing that has any effect on the Sycorax, the ThunderCats quickly go after Ponzi. Upon seeing the ThunderTank approaching him at full speed, Ponzi thinks that the Cats may be after him and he too speeds up. While turning a corner too fast, his cart falls down a cliff and all of his elixirs get destroyed. The Cats then explain their predicament and he agrees to make more elixir for them. Together they all head to the Hidden Spring where the only Caracara Tree grows. The elixirs are made by distilling the leaves of this tree. The ThunderCats gather all the leaves from the tree but before Ponzi can use them to brew up a batch of his elixir, his giant caterpillar Lucy eats all the leaves. Pnzi berates Lucy who climbs up the tree to hide. At that moment, the Sycorax attacks again. All seems lost without the miracle elixir until Lucy, who has now metamorphosized into a giant butterfly comes to the rescue. Her body infused with the leaves of the Caracara tree, Lucy covers the Sycorax in a mountain of green crystals which shatters and Mumm-Ra, in his raven form, flies away, vowing to be back. Ponzi heads on his way while the ThunderCats make tracks for the City of Dogs. Characters Locations Trivia Notable Quotes Cheetara: Pumyra isn't exactly the friendliest cat. Ponzi: I've never seen a head that big. Mumm-Ra: I will not tire. I will not break. I will not rest, until you are destroyed! Panthro: You mean if it wasn't for that crack pot's potion we'd all be dead? Lion-O: She lives with such passion and strength. I never met anyone like her. Tygra: You're the bestest little brother a big brother ever had! Panthro: If you can't beat 'em, Run em over! Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 3 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Tab Murphy